Krokopatra
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 5 | heal = 1,200 | crecla = Krokotopian | school = Storm | damperpip = 125 | damsch = Storm | minion = Karanahn Queen Guard | world = Krokotopia | location = Temple of Storms | descrip = Krokopatra is the supreme ruler of krokotopians in Krokotopia. Her Second in command is Krokhotep and her third is Krokenkahmen Speech: :"Who dares enter my inner sanctum? You! A member of the Order of the Fang?" :"No doubt you've come for the Krokonomicon..." :"It shall never fall into your foul hands. Prepare to be vanquished!" Speech After Defeat :"Your triumph means nothing, wizard! You shall never possess the Krokonomicon!" :"I sealed the Krokonomicon in the Sarcophagus of the Souls long ago. When the Dark One woke me, imagine his dismay to find the Sarcophagus had already been taken." :"Much like the dismay I see on your face! I hope the Order enjoys your victory, hollow as it is..." :Krokopatra's laughter echoes in the empty chamber, until silence reigns at last. | spell1 = Black Mantle | spell2 = Weakness | spell3 = Banshee | spell4 = Sunbird | spell5 = Myth Shield | spell6 = Stormblade | spell7 = Thunder Snake | spell8 = Lightning Bats | spell9 = Storm Shark | spell10 = Kraken | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 46 - 50 | hat1 = Augmented Mantle | hat2 = Runed Hood | hat3 = Cowl of the Fortress | hat4 = Krokopatra's Cap | hat5 = Krokopatra's Circlet | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Krokopatra's Silent Cloak | robe2 = Cloak of the Skies | robe3 = Phantasmal Raiment | robe4 = Powerful Vestment | robe5 = Krokopatra's Robe | robe6 = Krokopatra's Garments | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Krokopatra's Shoes | boots2 = Polar Shoes | boots3 = Krokopatra's Footwraps | boots4 = | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = Star Staff | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Dagger of Annihilation | athame2 = Dagger of Downpour | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Band of the Bastion | ring2 = Loop of Quietude | ring3 = Silent Jewel | ring4 = Flowering Band | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = Life Troll | pet2 = Fang Bat | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Boat Tent | house2 = Raised Storm Sarcophagus | house3 = Row of Scrolls | house4 = Large Archway | house5 = Pink Dandelion (seed) | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Krokotillian | trecar2 = | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Spider Silk | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Cracker | snack2 = Stinky Cheese | snack3 = Tiny Fish | snack4 = Green Grapes | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = Seraph Wings | mount2 = | quest1 = Temple Dweller | quest2 = | quest3 = }}